Eksekusi
by rukishiro kurosaki
Summary: Tidak ada yang bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri kecuali aku menghendakinya. Sasuke menjadi kriminal kelas dunia? Kemudian menyusup pertahanan dunia Soul Society? Sakura pergi menyelamatkannya? Bertemu Shinigami dan mengawali perjumpaan dengannya? Langsung baca aja, dan jangan lupa review…


Desclaimer : They don't belong to me. Naruto to Masashi Kishimoto and Bleach to Kubo Tite

Pair : Sebenernya pengen bikin HitsuSaku

Main Chara : Sakura, Hitsugaya, Sasuke.

Genre : Tragedy/Romance

Summary :

"_Tidak ada yang bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri kecuali aku menghendakinya. Sasuke menjadi kriminal kelas dunia? Kemudian menyusup pertahanan dunia Soul Society? Sakura pergi menyelamatkannya? Bertemu Shinigami dan mengawali perjumpaan dengannya?_ Langsung baca aja, dan jangan lupa review… ^^

**Eksekusi**

**Start**

_Souten ni zase, Hyourinmaru… !_

"Sasuke-kuuunnnn….!" Seketika, gadis berambut merah muda itu menyelinap ke dalam serangan es yang membabi buta. Darah segar keluar begitu gumpalan es itu semakin dalam menusuk perutnya. Tiga tulang rusuk kirinya patah. Gadis itu bisa merasakannya. Rasa sakit yang datang dari hatinya. Membawa luka menganga yang dengan sadar ia lakukan. Dirinya terluka.

Emerald gadis itu melebar. Kulitnya beranjak pucat perlahan. Tangan kanannya terulur, berusaha mengatakan sesuatu pada pemuda berambut putih yang memberinya luka tersebut.

"Ehn!" Gumamnya, kaget. Haori putihnya bergoyang bersama darah gadis yang entah dari mana datangnya.

"Sakura…" kata pemuda di sisi lainnya. Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda itu tak mampu lagi menoleh meski sekedar melihat wajah pemuda di belakangnya. Matanya hanya menatap si pemuda berambut putih yang masih tetap membeku, merasa dirinya salah membunuh.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Daijoubu?" Seorang gadis pirang menghampiri pemuda berambut putih itu. Dadanya bergoyang di setiap gerakan shunpo-nya.

"Enm…" balasnya sambil memasukkan kembali katananya, seakan duel mereka sudah berakhir.

"Hahahah!" Lelaki di seberang sana tertawa. "Gadis bodoh!" Katanya.

Mendengarnya, Hitsugaya sadar, duelnya belumlah selesai.

"Uchiha Sasuke, manusia iblis!" caci Hitsugaya. Tanpa segan kapten muda itu meneruskan duelnya. Ditariknya kembali hyourinmaru. "Matsumoto, bawa gadis itu ke divisi 4," perintahnya sementara dirinya sendiri mengalihkan perhatian musuhnya.

'_Untuk apa gadis itu mengorbankan dirinya? Siapa dia? Dari mana datangnya? Dan apa hubungannya dengan kriminal lintas dunia ini?'_ pikir Hitsugaya.

"Seranganmu tak akan pernah menyentuhku," ujar satu-satunya anggota klan Uchiha yang selamat dari pembantaian puluhan tahun lalu.

"Sombong sekali. Souten ni- uugh…"

Reiatsu yang sangat kuat tiba-tiba muncul, menghentikan pertempuran yang bahkan belum dimulai. Yamamoto sou taichou diikuti oleh kapten Juushiro Ukitake dan Kapten Kyoraku, menghampiri keduanya.

"Yamamoto-soutaichou?" Hitsugaya bertanya-tanya tapi menurunkan katananya dan memberi hormat kepada kepala gotei 13 itu.

"Cuih!" Sasuke meludah begitu melihat wujud kakek tua berjenggot putih itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kejahatanmu tak bisa diampuni. Godaime hokage, Tsunade-san sudah menyerahkan hukumannya kepada Soul Society. Sihir mata adalah teknik purba yang telah dimusnahkan di Soul Society. Kau, ditangkap, UCHIHA SASUKE!"

"Kakek tua bangka! Cuih!"

Baru saja Sasuke hendak kabur, tetapi soifon-taichou bersama pasukannya berhasil mengamankan kriminal ulung itu sebelum ia sempat menggunakan mata saringannya.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou, kehadiran gadis manusia itu akan menambah masalah di sini. Siapa dia?" tanya Yama-jii.

"Mo shiwake arimasen (maaf), saya tidak tahu siapa dia dan dari mana asalnya. Kemunculannya pun tiba-tiba," jawab Hitsugaya.

"Kau ditugaskan untuk mengawasinya hingga hari eksekusi Uchiha Sasuke tiba."

"Hai!" sahut kapten muda itu, tanpa ragu.

xXx

"Soul Society?"

"Hn. Siapa namamu?"

"Haruno Sakura…"

"Haruno-san, bagaimana kau bisa tiba di sini?"

"Aku tidak tahu…"

"Apakah dia sudah siuman?" Hitsugaya masuk ke rumah sakit gotei 13. Unohana Retsu, kapten divisi 4 hanya menggangguk menjawabnya.

"Kau?" gumam Sakura sambil mengangkat telunjuknya dan menuding ke arah Hitsugaya. "Dimana Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri dan meraih haori Hitsugaya, mengancam. Matanya melebar tanpa takut ke arah Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya hanya membuang napas dan melepaskan tangan gadis itu.

"Kau juga Kriminal rupanya," kata Hitsugaya.

"Kriminal?" tangan Sakura mulai melemas dan melepaskan cengkramannya dari haori kapten muda itu.

"Kriminal ulung yang menggunakan sihir mata untuk menghabisi musuhnya. Memasukkan musuhnya ke dalam dimensi lain lalu menghabisinya dengan imajinasi yang diciptakan sihir tersebut," jelas Hitsugaya tanpa memandang ke arah Sakura. "Dan kau, salah satu dari mereka?"

"Aku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kriminal? Tidak mungkin!"Teriaknya. "Aku… mengapa aku di sini? Aku… aku… argh….!" Gadis itu berteriak. Jemarinya dengan lincah menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu, bukan menuduhmu."

Sakura mulai tenang. Wajahnya lesu dan kebingungan. Ia hanya memandangi kedua telapak tangannya. Air matanya ingin jatuh tapi ia menahannya. Lalu ia memandang kapten di depannya. Seketika, Sakura berlari ke dalam bidang datar Hitsugaya yang bebas. Hitsugaya pun kaget, tiba-tiba gadis yang tak ia kenal memeluknya. Tapi ia bahkan tak bisa menolak. Ia hanya membiarkannya memeluknya dan membiarkan Unohana Retsu beralih ke bagian obat-obatan.

"Kau tak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Suara Hitsugaya terdengar mencoba menenangkan.

"Aku tak tahu…," jawab Sakura, melepaskan pelukannya. "Maafkan aku," pintanya. Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk. Tak seperti biasanya, kali ini hati dingin kapten ini tak lagi berlaku. Darahnya menghangat, ditandai dengan rona merah yang terbersit tipis di wajahnya.

"Ceritakan padaku, apa yang kau tahu," pinta Hitsugaya sambil memandu Sakura untuk duduk di tempat tidur terdekat. Diambilkannya segelas air putih untuk gadis itu.

"Aku, seingatku, aku adalah seorang kunoichi dan Sasuke adalah teman se-timku." Sakura berhenti dan pandangannya kosong. "Sayang, ia mengkhianati desa," tambahnya.

"Lalu, kau, bagaimana kau kemari?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Mendadak atmosfer menjadi dingin dan hening.

"Kau mau berkeliling?" tanya Hitsugaya, mencoba memecah keheningan, sebisanya. Sakura memandang ke arahnya, lalu tersenyum dan mengiyakan.

xXx

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian sebut apa, genjutsu milik Sasuke?"

"Maaf?" sahut Hitsugaya, tidak mengerti ucapan Sakura barusan.

"Um… Kekuatan yang digunakan Sasuke," jawab Sakura. Kali ini gadis itu tersenyum. Rupanya dia gadis yang mudah beradaptasi.

"Sihir kuno yang sudah dimusnahkan. Dulu, itu adalah hasil penelitian divisi 12 Gotei 13 Soul Society. Shinigami menggunakan sihir itu untuk memindahkan serangan lawan yang sangat besar. Tapi tubuh shinigami sendiri tidak begitu kuat untuk menjadi wadah sihir tersebut. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membuat jiwa baru yang kami sebut Mod Soul atau Konpaku." Hitsugaya menghela napas. "Tapi karena tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan di dunia batas antar dimensinya, akhirnya central 46 memerintahkan untuk memusnahkan semua Konpaku, yang artinya memusnahkan semua sihir itu," terang Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya yang dikenal dingin oleh bawahannya, ternyata mampu bicara santai dengan gadis yang baru ia kenal. Atau mungkin ia masih berpikir ia bersalah telah melukai gadis itu.

"Kau… SHINIGAMI?" Sakura setengah berteriak saat bertanya. Hitsugaya hanya memandangnya heran. "Aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa shinigami benar-benar nyata," katanya.

"Dan kau manusia?"

"Tentu saja," Sakura tersenyum menanggapi Hitsugaya.

"Sangat jarang manusia yang bisa melihat shinigami. Maksudku memang tidak ada kecuali Kurosaki dan teman-temannya," katanya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku termasuk yang beruntung," kata Sakura, seakan ia tak pernah menderita kesakitan apapun.

"Ohya, tadi kau sebut genjutsu?"  
"Um. Ciri khas klan Uchiha adalah matanya. Di konoha, klan Uchiha dibantai habis karena suatu alasan dan Sasuke adalah satu-satunya klan Uchiha yang tersisa." Wajah Sakura kembali murung.

"Hei, kau mau mencicipi makanan di sini?" Ajak Hitsugaya, menghindari suasana kosong di antara mereka.

xXx

"Apa? Sasuke-kun akan dieksekusi?" Teriak Sakura pada Unohana Retsu yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk datang ke prosesi tersebut.

"Iya, Yamamoto soutaichou mengatakan hukuman yang dikirimkan oleh konoha dalah hukukan mati," jawab Unohana, santai.

"_Tidak mungkin. Naruto pasti akan menghentikan Tsunade-sama,"_ pikir Sakura.

xXx

"Uchiha Sasuke! Kejahatanmu sudah mewabah ke seluruh Soul Society. Kejahatan tak termaafkan dengan memanfaatkan sihir kuno yang telah dimusnahkan, kau akan dihukum mati!" Kata Yama-jii. Suaranya bergetar namun tetap terdengar jelas.

"Bawa Uchiha ke tempat eksekusi," perintah Komamura-taichou.

Kira Izuru tengah menyiapkan wabisuke untuk eksekusi Uchiha Sasuke. Wabisuke, katana milik kira_lah_ yang akan digunakan untuk eksekusi pria berambut biru tua itu. Mata Sasuke ditutup dengan sebuah kain hitam yang tak tembus pandang.

Kira tengah bersiap dengan katananya. Wabisuke tampil mengkilap terkena terpaan sinar matahari sore itu. Sasuke Uchiha berdiri dengan tangan dan kakainya di gantung. Pria itu akan disiksa terlebih dahulu agar mengakui kejahatannya.

Semua kapten gotei 13 telah hadir dengan anggota-anggotanya. Skaura, si pendatang baru pun tak menyia-nyiakan eksempatan tersebut.

"Sasuke, aku yakin…" pikir Sakura.

Kira mengayunkan katananya ke belakang berusaha mencari sudut menyiksaan yang paling tepat. Dalam hati, Kira menghitung mundur detik-detik eksekusi itu. Dengan satu kedipan mata, wabisuke ia ayunkan.

Hening. Kemudian kehebohan muncul begitu mereka tahu, bibir wabisuke sama sekali tidak mengenai Sasuke. Bahkan justru paha Kira yang terluka. Semua orang heboh dengan siutuasi yang ada. Kira mengeluh kesakitan tapi ia harus menyelesaikan tanggungjwabnya.

Ia kembali mengayunkan katananya.

"Tunggu!" teriak Sakura, dari balik kerumunan pasukan divisi 4, divisi medis Soul Society.

Sakura terus berjalan maju, mendekati medan eksekusi.

"Sasuke-kun…" rintih gadis itu, seakan ingat sesuatu.

"Gadis bodoh," gumam Sasuke tanpa memandang ke arah lawan bicaranya. Wajah Sasuke masih bersih bahkan bugar.

"Sampai kapan pun, kalian tak bisa melukaiku! Hahahah!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke dengan sekejab melepaskan tali penutup matanya. Goncangan cakra yang besar yang melepaskannya. Ia menatap Sakura, Sakura pun begitu.

"Sakura," terdengar sebuah suara dari pinggir kerumunan.

"Hahaha! Lihat apa yang akan kulakukan pada gadis ini," ujar Sasuke, sombong.

"Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun… SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura berteriak begitu bayangan aneh mulai muncul dalam benaknya. Ia sempat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya tapi gadis itu tidak yakin.

xXx

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"Sakura-chan? Kau memimpikan Sasuke?"

"Naruto… aku… tertidur?" tanya Sakura, heran.

"Aku baru saja akan menyaksikan prosesi eksekusi Sasuke-kun di suatu tempat yang di sebut Soul Society," cerita Sakura. "Aku bertemu dengan shinigami. Satu di antara mereka yang mengajakku berkeliling, rambutnya putih, matanya-"

"Sakura-chan…! Apa dia yang kau maksud?" Tanya naruto begitu sekelompok orang muncul dari sebuah celah yang terbuka di langit.

Kapten muda berambut putih yang disertai oleh wakilnya di samping kiri, berjalan menuruni udara desa konoha. Lapangan latihan Sakura tidak terlalu sulit untuk ditemukan, sehingga mereka dapat melihat Sakura.

"Hitsugaya-san?" gumam Sakura, membawa perhatian para shinigami itu ke arahnya, terutama yang namanya disebut.

Mata mereka saling bertemu. Dia udara mereka tak bicara. Seakan pernah bertemu, Sakura memeluk laki-laki itu.

**The End**

A/N : Huahahahaha… super duper fanfic yang nggak jelas. Aslinya, ini fic udah kubuat dari 8 Maret kemarin. Tapi, karena aku agak kecewa dengan hasilnya, kutinggal begitu aja… Baru semalam ku otak-atik lagi ini cerita.

Gomen, ini fic pertamaku setelah tidur panjang yang sangat panjang . Selama hiatus, aku terbiasa menulis naskah berita untuk majalah kampus, jadi maaf, kupikir cerita ini jadi sangat hambar dan nggak dapat feel nya. Lagipula ide nya memang aneh, dan tidak ada scene hitsusaku, sasusaku, atau narusaku yang menarik. Semuanya datar aja ya? Hehehe gomen deh, harap masih bersedia mereview… (_ _)

Ohya, mungkin lain kali akan kubuat sequel-nya, kalo ada yang minta… hehe :D

The last but not the least, I say thanks to MnC21. Thanks for supporting me… ^^

Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu, minna… ^^

Rukishiro


End file.
